Momiji's Promise
by Sofipitch
Summary: Momiji has sacraficed a lot of happiness in his lifetime. He promises himself that one day he will get it all back.
1. Momiji's Promise

Before she left Momiji took one last look at her. She seemed to have mixed feelings about leaving. She seemed very excited about going to live with Kyo. She looked happier than he had ever seen her, and yet she had tears streaming down her face that glistened from the light from the huge airport windows.

Momiji didn't see why she was so excited though. She had been living with Kyo for two years now and the only difference was that Yuki and Shigure wouldn't be there. That was also the sad part; she wouldn't be able to see them as often. And the fact that they were saying their goodbyes in an airport made that observation very clear.

Kyo was standing right next to her, a little closer than he would have been a year ago. But hey, things change. And Kyo finally admitting he loves her was probably one of the biggest changes. Momiji had seen it coming, everyone had, although he had been the only one to point it out to Kyo without making a joke of it.

Shigure repeated that they were welcome to visit anytime and Akito pointed out that if they ever needed help with anything that she would be more than happy to help. Kisa was crying and Hiro was comforting her. Rin wished Tohru and Kyo the best and Haru did the same but in a much friendlier manner. Every former member of the zodiac was there and anyone who had befriended the happy couple. Uo and Hana were also there reminding Kyo to treat Tohru right.

Once they were finished teasing Kyo, airport attended called the boarding for their plane. Kazuma went over and gave them one last hug while Momiji worked on putting a realistic smile on his face. He yelled goodbye and waved his hand up in the air while Kyo and Tohru turned to leave for their plane. He looked ridiculous waving goodbye like that since he had grown.

But he made a promise that day while saying goodbye, that only his future girlfriend would know about. He promised he would find himself, like Tohru but not exactly, someone who would be kind and helpful, clumsy and organized, but wouldn't marry a Kyo and leave to the other side of the country someone who would stay by his side through the best moments and the worst and whom he would never have to mention the curse too, someone he could love more than Tohru for the rest of his life. Someone he would play his violin for.


	2. Bows and Arrows

**Bows and Arrows**

He walks out to the stage, bows and looks at the audience. He is overjoyed to see his family all there to see his performance. All there to support him. He sends a wink their way, and continues looking on. He sees old couples whispering to each other. He sees a bunch of children on a field trip to see his performance. But his breath hitches when he sees her.

She is sitting next to her husband, pearls around her neck, and barrettes pinning up her blonde hair. He swore it wasn't true, that his eyes were deceiving him. But when he opened them again, she was still there. She hadn't vanished like a figment of his imagination would.

He blinks as he turns his head away, awakening himself from his trance. Then he lifts his bow, arrow ready, and fires straight into the audience's hearts. Every note he plays rips through the air, every sound piercing their soul. And piece after piece he continues firing, till he feels tired and weary. His fingers so tired of plucking.

He finishes and looks her way. He sees tears in her eyes. He hopes, just hopes, she has gone into a state of recognition. But she turns to her daughter, eyes light and content, and takes the girl's hand to go. The happy family turns to go, their daughter swinging from in between the couples linked hands. And they walk out, not one of them looks back.

His eyes meet Hatori's and the old man shakes his head. His sad melodies won't bring her back, not any of them. He sees the others approaching. He plasters a fake but believable smile on his face.

**A/N:** I wasn't originally planning to make this a collection of drabbles focusing on Momiji. I just didn't want to publish this story alone. So I just attached this to Momiji's Promise. Damn, now I have to go back and change the synopsis. I may post more, but don't expect quick updates.


End file.
